prehistoricparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Park Back From The Ashes Chapter 3:On The Wings of Extinction
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and Chiyo will find lost Cuban creatures, extinct Arabian animals, and a Northern nomad. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 3- On the Wings of Extinction Prehistoric Park has regained its full glory now, with attendance at maximum every day of the week now. Today, Nigel and Chiyo are looking into innocent victims that have vanished thanks to us, to remind visitors of the unfortunate, sad stories of their extinctions and humanity's greed. On Nigel's desk were three files of different animals: one showed an ostrich, another a curlew, and the last a red macaw. On an Isla Nublar map, it showed a desert plain, a tropical aviary, and a snowy aviary. On another part of the map, it showed blue lines around Jurassic Heights. It was possible that Jurassic Heights was expected to undergo renovation or possible expansion. "Hello there" said the wildlife explorer cheerily. "As you know, I am a great bird lover and have always liked birds and their ancestors like the Microraptors that are often in the office here. Today, we're going to rescue three bird species that recently went extinct. Chiyo and I have planned to rescue the Arabian ostrich, Cuban red macaw, and eskimo curlew. These birds have been driven off the edge by humanity and I plan to bring them back." Nigel reached for his radio and a backpack full of gear and walked out the door to his bungalow. As soon as he was gone, Python, which Nigel had somewhat adopted, ran out of his hiding place and used his mouth to open a mini fridge and started to eat some vanilla yogurt, some eggs, two bananas, a Morning Star soy patty, some slices of cheese, a carton of milk, and three oranges. Nigel was going to have a big headache when he got back. Meanwhile, Bob is walking down to T. Rex Hill to feed Jane, who had been needing extra food after laying her eggs. And as soon as he gets there, he becomes both surprised and angry. Jane had laid her eggs as soon as she had been returned to her enclosure from Suzanne's veterinary clinic. A batch of three had been laid and visitors from all over the world had flocked to see them. Even the president of the United States had come to see the two gargantuan beasts watch over their eggs like overprotective birds (one could argue that they werebirds). But now, a different type of visitor had come to the park. And they were not going to be welcomed by anyone. Two people, a man and a woman, were in the exhibit with a strange radio-like machine. All seven of the Tyrannosaurus stood a ways away from them, roaring loudly and angrily. And both of the people were holding an rex egg each. "Stop right there!" yelled Bob angrily. "What do you think you're doing? Put those eggs back right now!" he said entering the enclosure. The man suddenly turned, holding a pistol straight at Bob. Bob froze in his tracks. "Don't move or I will shoot you" said the man, putting both of the rex eggs in a backpack. "Turn around with your hands in the air." Bob obliged and the two finished their work. The man picked up the radio and walked toward the exit of the exhibit with the woman following. "Sorry about this. Actually, I'm not. This is what you get for helping ruin my family's company." The man turned the radio-like device off and the Tyrannosaurus suddenly came running at the fence and Bob. Bob ran as fast as he could toward the exit until he saw the Tyrannosaurus were after the man and woman, not him. All seven crashed into the fence, almost making it fall over and scaring the two people terribly. They roared their mighty roars, hungry for their blood, and were so distracted at the two humans who stole their eggs that they let Bob escape from the paddock with no trouble whatsoever. And as soon as Bob did, he was greeted by the man and woman. They both wore BioSyn helmets. "Ashame that you weren't eaten by the brutes. But I think I'll let you live since you weren't eaten" said the BioSyn man. And with that, he pulled a taser out and shot Bob, knocking him out unconscious. Meanwhile, Nigel has driven to the new aviary holding pens, designed to hold smaller flying animals instead of big pterosaurs or giant flying birds. There, Chiyo waits for Nigel, obviously pleased with herself about something. "Okay, what did you do this time?" asked Nigel. "I went back in time a few weeks earlier than when we planned to go back and bought a pack of Dogo Cubano for park security" she said smiling. "They were a dog breed bred to catch runaway slaves, so I thought they would be nice residents to the park and could help park security. I also think we should save some of the runaway slaves in Cuba." "We may or may not rescue slaves" said Nigel. "It depends on whether or not we come across any runaway slaves while we search for the macaws. And even then, we have to make sure they want to come with us. When will we get the Dogo Cubanos?" "As soon as we go through the portal. I arranged for a breeder to meet me on a secluded beach where I'll pick them up. He'll have a pack of eight, four males and four females. I had to pay him a lot, but I think it'll be worth it since I'm fond of dogs." "Okay then. We'll be going to Cuba now." Cuba may be an island paradise, but visitors and locals rarely stop and learn about the inhabitants that previously lived there that we destroyed. Macaws and dogs are just two of the exotic inhabitants of 17th century Cuba. Nigel and Chiyo stepped into a forest clearing and immediately startled a flock of Cuban macaws. They were red with blue wings and the back of their heads were yellow. They were probably foraging for seeds and insects when the two humans suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Seeing as yet they had to gain altitude, Nigel and Chiyo both fired their net guns. Two macaws were immediately caught, but the others flew away over a turquoise river, East of where the humans and toward denser jungle. "Oh no!" yelled Nigel. "So close, but yet so far. I want to catch more because if we just have these two, eventually they'll get lonely like Nala and might end up becoming depressed and stop eating. Speaking of which, Chiyo, remind me to so a mission to find a herd of more Atlas elephants for her. She is refusing to eat, sleep, or move away from that tree she has been staring at. Tantor stays away from her since males normally live alone. We need to get her a herd of other females or she'll die." "Nigel, look at those woodpeckers" said Chiyo. She pointed at a family of woodpeckers in a nearby tree. They were black and white with a red plume on their head. Several other trees could be seen with birds just like them. They all looked bigger than the average woodpecker. "I don't think Cuba has woodpeckers anymore." she said. "Nice observation, Chiyo. These are the Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpecker subspecies. These birds won't be around much longer. Just like the macaws and the Dogo Cubanos, they'll eventually die off. I think that two or three families of these birds could fit inside the tropical aviary along with our macaws just fine. I'll be right back, Chiyo. You go on ahead and get your Dogo Cubanos. I'll go back to Prehistoric Park and get a few things for a woodpecker trap." With that, Nigel grabbed the two macaws and activated the portal, which he walked through into the holding aviary, where he handed the two birds to a bird keeper. While Nigel gathers his supplies to catch some woodpeckers, Chiyo looks into yet another surprise she had planned for Bob. And unlike most surprises for Bob, he'll actually like it. Chiyo went to the seven separate traps that she had set up to catch one of the nocturnal inhabitants of the island. She had this as a surprise for Bob, who was always complaining that Nigel rarely brought back anything easy to care for, cute, and that won't tear him limb from limb. His birthday was the very next day after this rescue mission and Chiyo had planned to bring something back that he would enjoy. The first trap and fourth traps were empty, but all the others had a small mammal with a shrew-like nose, bald rat-like tail, and yellow and black fur. They looked like shrews crossbred with rats, only they were the much bigger than either. "These are Giant Solenodons" said Chiyo to the cameraman. "They were a type of venomous mammal that was mostly insectivorous, but weren't above hunting small prey either. These unique animals would eventually go extinct with the introduction of non-native predators. But now we have five, so we rescue yet another species from extinction and Bob will get a birthday present that won't rip him limb from limb. I just hope he won't try to let them though. We don't have an antivenom for them yet." She sent the five solenodons through the portal and started walking down a path that led to a beach. On the beach stood a man with eight large bull mastiff-like dogs. They sat down around him, occasionally barking at a seagull or pelican in the air above. When the dogs saw her, they ran up to her and started sniffing her. Then one jumped up and knocked Chiyo down and started licking her. Chiyo laughed and the man started walking up to her. "You like the dogs?" he asked. "They're really good for tracking and catching runaway slaves, but they're pretty good at tracking game animals too, if you want to use them for that." "Yes, I like them very much. Thank you. I'm just going to be on my way now. With the dogs of course. I have to meet up with a friend of mine in the forest." "Wait. Before you go, what is that on your back?" he said pointing at the metal time portal device hanging from Chiyo's backpack. "Oh this, it's just an...um..." Chiyo ran off into the jungle as fast as she could with the dogs. She heard the man yell and she shouted at the cameraman, who had been hiding inside the jungle underbrush, to run as well. Both of them ran as far as they could until they got cornered between several large boulders. They could hear the breeder coming through the jungle in their direction. Chiyo quickly set up the time portal and ran through with the cameraman and eight dogs before closing it before the man could see it. "Whoo. That was close. she said wiping the sweat off her brow." Meanwhile, Nigel has be returned to his bungalow to grab supplies, but has instead found his kitchen in ruins. After removing Python from the house, Nigel has grabbed his supplies and is driving back to the holding aviary. On the way back, Nigel had decided to see Cronus and Jane watch over their eggs for a few minutes. After several minutes, Nigel drives through the Hell Creek Formation entrance. We looks out his jeep and drives by all the other inhabitants: the mixed Hadrosaurus, Maiasaura, and Edmontosaurus herd, the three separate Triceratops and Torosaurus herds, the small group of Ankylosaurus led by Andy, the pack of Didelphodon, and the gaggle of Anzu. Finally he arrives at T. rex Hill. Nigel started climbing up into the raised viewing platform until he saw a shoe sticking out in the ferns below the walkway. "Tourists. Always losing one thing or throwing another away in the wrong place. Better take care of that and put it in the lost and found." He climbed down and through the ferns to remove the shoe, thinking someone had just thrown it down there. But instead, Nigel finds Bob bruised and unconscious. "Oh no!" said Nigel. "Bob! Wake up! Bob!" yelled Nigel. A groan came from Bob, which at least meant that he was alive. Nigel hauled him into the back of his jeep and sped off to the infirmary, almost hitting a tour group, Muldoon, Mary, Python (how did he get out?), and Phil (AGAIN!?). Finally, Nigel got to the infirmary and dragged Bob inside. The infirmary had become significantly larger since the Indominus Incident with five star medical facilities, enough emergency food and water to last for months in the basement, and weapons and ammunition in case another surprise power down incident popped up. Thirty full time doctors, medical students, and nurses worked here now. Among them was Solomon Paulson, an escaped slave from past South Carolina and Mary's husband from when Nigel and Chiyo had gone to save the passenger pigeons and Carolina parakeet. As soon as Nigel dragged Bob through the doorway, Solomon ran to him and helped lift Bob to a nearby bed. "Can you tell what happened?" asked Nigel anxiously. Solomon looked around him. Then he raised Bob's shirt up and revealed to him two marks like a giant robotic spider had bitten him and electrocuted him while doing so. "Someone tasered him unconscious. I'll have Nima Cruz do a full-time investigation on who did this to Bob, but you shouldn't delay your mission for that or Bob. He'll be fine. Though it will hurt him for a while. Go on now, shoo. I can't do my work with you breathing down my neck." While Nigel once again makes his way down to the holding aviary, Suzanne is doing a checkup on two very big, very angry carnivores. In one of holding pens was Prehistoric Park's crowned king, Cronus, while in the pen next to him was Indy, the park's female Indominus Rex. It was just Suzanne's luck that she had to do check up on the both of them. Cronus at all times roared with bloodlust, while Indy switched between almost invisible and pale white. It was hard to say which was more impressive because both were big, bad, and all around deadly. Suzanne leaned a bit over the railing to do a physical check of Indy when Cronus suddenly charged at the fence with his head down and smashed right through the fence, into Indy's holding pen! Indy turned and and roared at Cronus. The two dinosaurs roared at each other and charged at each other at the same time. Right as they almost ran into the other, Cronus turned around suddenly and swept his tail down low, using it to trip the Indominus! Indy tripped and once her massive body slammed in the ground, it creating a tremor that went throughout the holding pens and a small area outside. Muldoon came running from another raised walkway and took in the scene. He unfortunately didn't have a tranquilizer gun with him. "What happened?" he asked the veterinarian. "Cronus barged in from another holding pen and attacked Indy. She can't camouflage if Cronus doesn't let her get up. He's going to kill her!" The Cronus bit Indy behind her head and used his strength to lift her to her feet. Then he started swinging Indy around. It was the same move that Cronus had used on Matilda when he was fighting to become alpha! Cronus swung her around for a couple seconds until he let her go. The Indominus went tumbling forward, crashing straight through a holding pen fence into yet another pen. Indy was knocked unconscious from the blow and was now bleeding from her neck and head. Cronus roared and walked up to the unconscious predator. He bent down, over her throat, with his knife-filled jaws poised to kill. He opened his jaws wide and prepared to sink his teeth when... an Argentavis flew out from the sky and sunk it's talons into Cronus's nose. It may not have been fatal, but it was painful. The rex bellowed in anger and tried to snap at the bird. That's when several tranquilizer darts were shot out from nearby keepers. Cronus roared once more and fell on to his side, unconscious. "Well, that was close" said a voice behind Suzanne. Walking up the walkway was Owen Grady, Prehistoric Park's raptor and Argentavis trainer. He was wearing gear almost identical to Nigel's and had a whistle in his hand. "Hello Owen" said Suzanne. "How is the Argen training program going so far?" "Better than with raptor training. Training an Argentavis is just like falconry. Only the birds can pick you up and fly with you. And possibly kill you. One of them picked me up and flew me over Lamia's tank one time. Scared me pretty good, but it didn't let go of me. I heard Cronus roaring and I came here to see what was happening with one of the Argens. When I saw Cronus about to kill Indy, I gave the attack whistle. Speaking of which, I need to get Aros (that is the name of the Argentavis that attacked Cronus)." Owen brought the whistle to his lips and blew two shrill cries that signified for the Argentavis to fly back to the training area. The giant bird circled up into the sky and flew away, back to the training area. "Well, I'll see you later" said Owen. "And Muldoon" he said turning to him. "Try to control yourself next time when you feel like beating up my raptors. I'm pretty sure they would appreciate that." Meanwhile, Nigel has rejoined Chiyo at the holding aviary and are ready to go back to 17th century Cuba. Nigel has gotten the materials for his woodpecker trap, Chiyo has turned the Dogo Cubanos over to security, and the solenodons and macaws have been put into the tropical Cuban aviary in Peace Park. The two stepped back into the clearing that they had original came into earlier. Nigel and Chiyo quickly went to work, creating a trap similar to the one that they created to catch the Microraptors, with crickets, grubs, and earthworms in the middle. Several families of woodpeckers started flying down all at once, all of them trying to get to the bounty of invertebrates before the others. "We're using this trap again because it's easy to set up and take down. I grabbed a portal grenade so that when enough of them fly down, we can roll the grenade in or throw it in and catch them all at once. Oh look! All of them are down!" A dozen woodpeckers had touched down at once, eager for the free meal. Once all of them were in, Nigel and Chiyo both suddenly threw portal grenades and in a blue flash, the birds were sent to the 21st century. Once the two took down the trap, they once again started trekking into the jungle. After a good hour or so, they heard the large caw of a macaw. The two quietly crept forward and saw the flock of macaws from earlier in another clearing, eating mud and clay. It may be surprising to see animals eat mud and clay, but many species do it, from mammoths to macaws. The reason for this is to gain extra vitamins and minerals that their ordinary diets don't usually have. The flock sat their, eating mud like no tomorrow. Nigel quietly reached into his backpack and brought out two mini planes, two mini plane controllers, and two net guns. "We start capturing on five" he said. "Five." The two ran out and started firing their net guns randomly at the flock. Once they had run out of ammo, Nigel and Chiyo used the miniature planes and caught the rest of the flock as they started to fly away. Once those birds were gone, they put portal grenades next to the birds that they had caught with net guns and set them off, making the forest clearing turn into a flash of blue. "Well Chiyo, let's go home so we can save the Arabian ostrich and Eskimo curlews." He set up the time portal and activated it, but before they could go in, a group of ten or so people ran out of the woods and started begging to them. "Please sir, you must help us" said a African American man, on his knees and his hands in a pleading gesture. "We heard that you are from the future and save animals and people from the past. We have run away from our owners and need a place to go and live in safety. A group of men are searching for us and are right on our trail with their tracking dogs. You must help us!" Nigel and Chiyo just stood there for a moment, surprised by how the runaway slaves had just appeared out nowhere. A dog bark went through the area, from a point close by. It sounded exactly like the Dogo Cubanos that Chiyo had rescued earlier. Then Chiyo came to her senses. "Of course you can come with us. Is everyone here?" she asked. "No. He have a camp just a few miles West of here. But you must hurry! The hunting party split into two earlier and went in the direction of our camp. They'll find everyone!" "Okay. We'll help" said Nigel. "Everyone, get through the portal. Chiyo, go with them and prepare to go to Arabia. Tell the construction workers to start building extra houses on Isla Pena." "Got it" she replied. "Come on everyone." "Thank you my friends. Thank you ever so much! I will always remember the kindness you have shown us!" said the African American man before he and all the others ran through the portal with Chiyo. As soon as everyone went through, a trio of Dogo Cubanos ran out from the woods and through the portal as well. Nigel heard the slave catchers coming closer and closer, so he closed the portal, grabbed the devices, and started running West as fast as he possibly could. He didn't stop running, even when his lungs and legs started protesting, until he reached the camp. It had several dozen other runaway slaves and makeshift shelters. They were all running away from the camp, as they heard dogs nearby, which most likely were more Dogo Cubanos. Hastily, Nigel got all the runaway slaves to stop running, explained he had come here to help, and told them he was going to take them to the future, where they would be safe and sound. They all seemed excited and as soon as the five Dogo Cubano burst out from the forest from the other side of the camp, they needed no further tempting. Nigel set the portal up and all the slaves ran through. Boys, girls, moms, dads, children, babies, grandparents, teenagers. Everyone poured through. The Dogo Cubanos watched the slaves disappear into the future for a moment. Then Nigel pulled out a dog biscuit. They dogs looked at him as he ran through. Then they joined him and the slaves, in the twenty first century. Back in the holding pens, the slaves looked dumbfounded at the lights and electrical devices here and there. Nigel laughed in happiness and relief. In Cuba alone, he had saved eight Dogo Cubanos, a dozen woodpeckers, a flock of macaws, and dozens of runaway slaves. Chiyo had also told him that she had saved a further eight Dogo Cubanos and five solenodons. He happily thought that John Hammond would have been ecstatic. To prevent the dogs from attacking the slaves, the keepers had put them in the holding pens that had remained intact from Cronus and Indy fighting. As the slaves were guided to a temporary housing area, Chiyo drove into the holding pens on a jeep with Bowwow in the back. "Are you ready Nigel?" she yelled above the sound of construction workers repairing the holding pens and expanding them. "Not yet" he yelled, panting from his long run in Cuba to rescue the now free slaves. "Well too bad! Get in!" she yelled. Nigel walked slowly toward the jeep, where Bowwow licked his face and started jumping on him to be petted. Nigel got in the driver's seat and waited for the controls men to reset the portal. Once reset, the three drove through, unknowingly taking a forth with them. While the two time travelers look for their ostriches, Bob has woken up and is telling his tale about the egg napping and attack. Bob had just finished and everyone was furious: Muldoon, Nima Cruz (Prehistoric Park's head security officer, Muldoon took care of the animals while she did the people), Suzanne, Mary, and Owen. "THEY STOLE REX EGGS!" yelled Muldoon. "Yes" said Bob. "I tried to stop them, but they pulled a pistol out on me and tried to get the rexes to kill me. I should have stopped them." said Bob now, his eyes welling up. "Bob, no one can blame you with someone pointing a gun at you" said Mary. "I'll use the Dogo Cubanos to track them down" said Nima, her face almost as red as Chiyo's hair. "I'll send the Argentavis around Isla Nublar, Sorna, and Muerta" said Owen. "I've trained them to search for certain symbols on objects. Those include the US Navy, Prehistoric Park Security, and BioSyn. If anyone will find them, it's them." "You wanna bet?" said Nima. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but did any of you get into the Embryonic Storage or give someone permission to? asked a male voice from the doorway. In the doorway stood Henry Wu, holding several papers that held mathematical formulas, blueprints, and diagrams. Everyone shook their heads. "Why?" asked Suzanne. "Two hours ago, someone got into the Embryonic Storage, saying that they got permission from a head staff member. However, after hearing Bob's tale, I believe that these might actually have been the BioSyn employees. They took several samples of several different species." "Which ones?" asked Muldoon. "Spinosaurus, Troodon, Dilophosaurus, Pteranodon, Velociraptor, Dimorphodon, Compsognathus, and Carnotaurus." Everyone looked at each other. Then they all excused themselves and went to look for the two BioSyn employees. "Thank you for revealing this information to us Bob" said Suzanne as she got ready to look around Tacano. "Just stay here and rest. Chiyo brought back a surprise from Cuba for you and I hear Nigel got you a little something from the same area you got the Grice pigs as well. Just relax. We'll get the eggs and embryos back. Don't worry." Meanwhile in Arabia, Nigel and Chiyo have found what they have come for. But they are about to get another surprise A herd of ostriches with red necks and heads were drinking from a desert oasis. The ostriches, apart from their red heads and necks, looked like any other ostrich. "At last, we've found our ostriches!" Nigel said excitedly. "They would eventually go extinct due to overhunting. But now, we can save them from extinction. By the way Chiyo, are you hungry?" "Ya. I'm pretty hungry. I could go for one of the granola bars we packed." Nigel went to the back of the jeep and pulled the tarp off to reveal a stowaway. Python sat slept their, curled up like a cat, with all the food supplies ripped into and eaten all around him. He looked up lazily at Nigel, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Nigel just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Then Chiyo came to see what was going on. "Nigel, what happe..." then she saw Python. "Python! What are you doing here?" The little theropod jumped off the car and landed on top of Bowwow. The two animals both went tumbling down the dunes, startling the ostriches, which in turn started running up. Chiyo grabbed the portal devices from her backpack and ran ahead, setting the portal up in the sand. As soon as the ostriches reached the portal, she activated it and sent them through. "Here Bowwow" Chiyo yelled. Bowwow started running up the sand dune with Python chasing him. Chiyo ran through the portal. Bowwow chased Chiyo through, which in turn Python chased Bowwow through. Nigel climbed into the jeep, got the ignition going, and drove back to the holding pens. Meanwhile, on Isla Sorna, Owen has found the two troublesome BioSyn employees looking at one of the park's sadder residents. Owen recognized the two by a sketch that Nima Cruz had drawn from Bob's description. They had even taken it to Bob who had said that was exactly what they looked like. The two had somehow gotten to the Atlas elephant enclosure at Holocene Heights. Tantor was at Nublar for a checkup, which left only Nala in the enclosure. She was walking up to the two who stood still. She reached her trunk out at them. Then the man slapped her trunk away rather hardly and meanly. Nala made a pained, sad noise and went back to standing with her face to a tree. Owen did a whistle, not loud enough for the two people to hear, but enough for a close by Argentavis to hear. It flew low to the ground and out of sight of the BioSyn employees. Once it got to Owen, it landed and stood next to him. Owen got his whistle out and made a long, low whistle with it. Then he pointed at the man, then the woman. The Argentavis flew up and started flying to the two humans. At first they didn't notice the bird as they were walking away. But then it picked up the woman and started flying back to Owen. It's kinda hard to not notice a giant, carnivorous bird fly away with your partner in crime. The man ran away immediately, as the woman struggled in vain against the predator. The bird dropped her from five feet above the ground and landed on her back, laying her down flat on the ground. "Where are the eggs?" Owen asked angrily. He wasted in any mood to ask nicely or politely. "Don't have em" the woman moaned from under the giant bird. After this, Owen radioed security and told them to look for the man at the Isla Sorna Ferry (which moved from island to island and passed certain ocean enclosures) and the Isla Sorna monorails. Then he called Nima Cruz to come and arrest the woman. Then he noticed that she didn't have her BioSyn helmet on. The BioSyn helmet was crucial in proving that BioSyn was up to their meddling once more. Without, if they didn't catch the man, they would have no evidence of the egg stealing. "Where is the helmet?" Owen asked, fighting the urge to have the Argentavis drop her in one of the Predator X tanks. "My employer took it" the woman said gritting her teeth. "I'm just a mercenary." Owen was really tempted to have the giant bird drop her in an X (nickname for Predator X) tank. "Where is he going?" he asked. "The speedboat we have on the coast" she said. While security deals with the mercenary, Nigel and Chiyo go to their last destination on their list. The breeding grounds of the Eskimo curlew. The two stalked through the portal with both Python and Bowwow on leashes. In the little valley below the tundra hill they were on were millions of the birds that they had come here for. "We had John Arnold look for the breeding grounds of the Eskimo Curlew a week in advance. It was hard work for him, but he eventually found" Nigel explained. "Oh look, we have a visitor." Running up the hill was an arctic fox with it's summer coat on. In it's jaws was a dead lemming. Once Bowwow barked at it, the fox went running away, down into the valley with the millions of birds. "We should be going down there" said Chiyo. Nigel nodded in agreement and the two hiked down the hill. Once reaching the bottom, they found out the ground was soft and marshy. Moss, grasses, and lichens grew everywhere and the curlews flew away one of them got to close. Nigel noticed Python pulling on his leash toward a particularly large group of the birds, so he gave the leash to Chiyo and gave the birds a wide berth before coming to a stop in front of the small flock. He set the portal up in the low, but lush vegetation, then shouted at Chiyo to let Python go. She obliged and Python raced toward the birds and scared the flock towards Nigel. Nigel opened the portal with a remote and they all went through into the new holding aviary. Nigel closed it just in time to avoid having Python run through. "Now back to Prehistoric Park" he said. Once Chiyo and the two animals went through, he took one last look at the breeding ground. It was beautiful from high up. The rising sun came from the East to show the lush green valley and clear, rocky streams and lake. Millions of birds still remained and, here and there, an arctic fox or small group of caribou wandered about. "Maybe I'll bring Bob here once he feels better" Nigel said. "Yes, I think I'll do that." Then he went through. Meanwhile, at Nigel's bungalow…. Python had run back to Nigel's bungalow while everyone was distracted with the new birds. Python immediately went to Nigel's freezer and opened it with his mouth. Inside were Morning Star soy protein products and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Python grabbed all of it and started chowing down. Nigel was going to have a heart attack when he came home. Back on Sorna, Nima and Owen have arrested the BioSyn mercenary and tracked down the BioSyn employee. But now they have run into the impassable obstacle that they were afraid of: catching up to the man too late. The two ran onto the beach just to see a speedboat drive off in the distance. They had come too late to retrieve the embryos and save the eggs. What BioSyn wanted to do with the eggs, nobody knew. But right now, neither Nima nor Owen didn't cared. They had come so close to saving them, but failed. And now BioSyn had two Tyrannosaurus eggs. Owen hung his head down and Nima Cruz crossed her arms and glared at the disappearing speedboat, already a speck in the distance. Nigel has returned to his bungalow to find ice cream and half-eaten soy protein products across the kitchen floor. To calm his mind, he has decided to stroll around Peace Park's new bird paddocks. After getting off the monorail, Nigel was walking in a newly built area of Peace Park. In an hour, guests would be allowed to see the wildlife that our ancestors had wiped out. First on Nigel's list was the tropical aviary. It was almost as big as the Quetzalcoatlus part of Pterosaur Aviary. It was dominated by tropical trees and plants that would have grown in the Cuban habitat. A stone walkway went to the back of the exhibit with four foot high glass walls at each side. The roof of the aviary was three stories off the ground. The giant solenodons each had a territory of their own, each separated by the glass. Half a dozen holes had been built into the trees for the woodpeckers, which had already moved in. The macaws usual gathered at the back of the enclosure, but Nigel saw multiple macaws on the way to the back. The back of the enclosure was a raised platform that overlooked a miniature valley that had a two story waterfall that fell into a large pond. On the platform were two structures. One was a shop called Macaw Margaritas that had a smiling cartoon Cuban macaw on it. The other was a stage where curious guests could sit down on the seats in front of it and see, interact, and listen to the park's inhabitants and their stories. Owen would come down and tell everyone how he trained the raptors and argens, a Neanderthal elder would come and tell about the Neanderthal folklore, religion, and legends, and Bob, Suzanne, Chiyo, or another keeper would bring a Dogo Cubano, Python, Bowwow, a Microraptor, or other small creature down to teach everyone about. They would even let people pet the Cubano, Bowwow, and Python. More ideas were sure to be pitched in the future. The stage would certainly be a popular attraction. Nigel walked out of the Cuban aviary and to the ostrich area. It was created to look just like the Arabian sand dunes. Three oases were scattered around the enclosure: one where the general public could see the birds, another where the staff could see them, and another where they could have some privacy. After watching the ostriches for awhile, Nigel headed in the direction of the Northern aviary. The path was protected from snow from glass fencing. Once in you hiked through a warm, solid marsh (for the curlews to breed in), a snowy forest (it was fenced off from most of the aviary because it held a family of Arctic foxes), a clear-streamed, soft marsh (for finding their food), and a stand near the back where one could see a model skeleton of an Eskimo curlew, an Arctic fox, a snowy owl, a harp seal, and a polar bear (the park happened to house all the animals listed in order to conserve endangered species as well as the extinct). It also had a small winter-themed gift shop, a sectioned off area where a trio of snowy owls were, and a hot cocoa stand. Nigel walked through the aviary several times before going to a secluded monorail in a staff zone of Peace Park. From there, he zipped across the sea, passing many of the exhibits from above: Jurassic Heights, the Pteranodon section of Pterosaur Aviary, one of the two Smilodon Populator prides, and Lamia the Megalodon's tank. Finally, he reached Isla Pena where he walked out from and took a jeep to a site in construction. The construction workers were hard at work, building another village on Isla Pena for the runaway slaves to live in. It would have everything that the staff village had. Grocery stores, monorail access, boat docks, a school, everything. They would have all the necessities that they needed to live. The runaways had built a temporary camp around the construction site. Some of the slaves had decided that they wanted to work at the park, while most of the others just wanted to stay on Isla Pena to live an easier, simpler life and maybe explore the park once in a while. Nigel went around asking the former slaves if they needed anything. One said that he needed some food, while another said she would like some water. Once Nigel brought those to them, he walked back to the monorail one last time. Two Hours Later…. All of the staff, Neanderthals, and Homo Erectus had gathered in front of Main Street for Bob's birthday. Chiyo had already shown the Bob the solenodons (he thought they were kinda cute), Suzanne had given him a taser (in case he ever needed to tase someone back), Muldoon had gotten him a raptor skull (no raptors were killed in the process of obtaining it), Owen had gotten him a whistle and taught him how to signal the argens with it (one flew Bob over Deinosuchus Dip, scared him pretty bad), Nima got him a watch that actually had a tranquilizer dart in it and could shoot it out if he pressed the reset button three times in a row (he caught Phil with it), John got him a new phone (with all the usual apps: taser app, escaped animal tracking app, self-destruct app which needed your fingerprint to activate and had a timer of thirty seconds. You know, the usual), Nick had gotten him whoopee cushion (haha. Very funny Nick.) and Jordan, Conner, and Maria built an amber walking stick just like John Hammond use to have (fancy!). Nigel of course had one last surprise in store. Nigel walked Bob, who was blindfolded, through Main Street and into Prehistoric Petting Zoo. Once they reached a green pasture, he uncovered Bob's eyes. Bob looked around the enclosure until his eyes stopped on a flock of sheep. "You got me sheep Nigel?" he asked. "Thank you for getting something that won't kill me." "These are an extinct breed of sheep called Scottish Dunface. They were a local sheep breed where you rescue the Grice. I thought you would like them, but I have another present for you." Nigel walked away from Bob and grabbed a nearby box with holes in it. Nigel then handed the box to Bob who opened it. Inside were three Kuri puppies, pawing the sides of the box until Bob opened it. "Puppies, Nigel? You shouldn't have" he said. "Well, I didn't know if you would like the sheep so I bought three puppies just incase." While the park settles down, Nigel can look at the park from his bungalow. He was extremely sad that two of Cronus and Jane's eggs were taken, but he couldn't help but be glad that they had at least one egg left. And that was the happy thought that allowed Nigel to sleep that night. In the middle of the night in Nigel's bungalow, Python sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed all the remaining contents from the fridge and freezer and started to chow down once more. Nigel was going to have a seizure in the morning. Next week on Prehistoric Park, Nigel an Chiyo rescue two of Africa's most symbolic creatures, (a herd of elephants trumpets at a pack of lions) but will they do it in time to save Nala? (Nala looks at a herd of elephants) And how hard can taking care of a herd of ostriches be? (an ostrich kicks a man in the gut, while the rest of the herd peck people in) All next time, on Prehistoric Park! Animals Rescued in this Chapter: 31 Cuban Macaws: 16 males, 15 females 12 Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpeckers: 6 males, 6 females 5 Giant Solenodons: 2 males, 3 females 15 Dogo Cubanos: 6 males, 9 females 8 Arabian Ostriches: 3 males, 5 females 60 Eskimo Curlews: Unknown amount of each gender Bob's Surprise Animals: 12 Scottish Dunface: 4 males, 8 females 3 Kuri (puppies): 3 males Category:Episodes